


Eventually

by markipwiwer



Category: Video Blogging RPF, jacksepticeye, markiplier - Fandom
Genre: Dark letting himself be casual, Hosty and Dark actually being friends, M/M, There’s not much to say here
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2018-05-28
Updated: 2018-05-28
Packaged: 2019-05-14 20:50:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 846
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/14777012
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/markipwiwer/pseuds/markipwiwer
Summary: Darkiplier and The Host help each other reflect on their respective futures.





	Eventually

**Author's Note:**

> Dedicated to a good friend.

The Host sat in the library, reading peacefully, with his brain floating off to other places, to the point where he kept having to shift his finger back to the top of the page and re-read the same sentence over three times. Eventually, he let out a sigh and just stopped, waiting for Dark to enter.

He heard footsteps, coming closer, slower than Dark usually walked but it was his stride, no doubt.

“The Host senses that Darkiplier is in deep meditation.”

Dark stopped slightly short, not expecting Host to confront him so quickly. He brushed himself down, a nervous habit of sorts, and nodded.

“I suppose you could say that.”

“The Host did say that. The Host says a lot of things”

There was a smirk exchanged between them.

“He sure does.”

Host could almost hear Darks smirk fall just as quickly at it had appeared in the first place, his mind on other things.

“The Host believes we are both in other places of thought. Perhaps he and Darkiplier should talk about their respective reflections.”

Dark sat himself down on the couch. Well, he slumped really, in a way that he wouldn’t usually if were in the company of people that could see him slump.

“I’m just... trying to pick apart plans, I suppose. I’ve sent Anti on a few things but it may take a while and Wil -“

Dark sighed. That seemed to be the sensitive subject at the moment.  
There was silence between them, for the moment. The Host didn’t even feel the need to narrate constantly in Darks company. Darks aura made its own noise that he picked up on. He was sure Dark wasn’t even aware of it, but... hearing things no one else heard was pretty important when one was blind.

“The Host wonders if Darkiplier misses it. If he misses the way things were.”

Dark didn’t answer straight away, but Host didn’t push it either. There was another sigh.

“I don’t want to dwell on the past. Not those parts, anyway.”

The Host let the words hang in the air for a moment.

“Warfstache will remember, eventually. And he will ask Darkiplier why he hadn’t been told sooner.”

Dark put his head in his hands.

“I know. I know. He’s just... I don’t want that day to happen sooner than it needs to. It’s been over half a century. What’s another few years?”

“Does Darkiplier believe there are only a few years left?”

“He’s a ticking time bomb. He always has been. It could be another 50 years again, who knows. I just can’t imagine he won’t have imploded by then.”

Host stayed silent, keeping his expression neutral.  
Dark furrowed his eyebrows.

“You know, don’t you? When it’ll happen?”

The Host deflected Darks gaze a little. It still bore through him, he didn’t need to see or even narrate to feel the anticipation.

“The Host has a vague idea. Although, in the grand scheme of things, it wouldn’t matter if Warfstache imploded tomorrow or 50 years from now. Darkiplier would love him just as fiercely the entire time. Therefore, knowing when it may happen is unnecessary.”

Dark stared into his lap, smiling to himself. It was true. Dark wouldn’t have slowed things down if he knew he had another century with Wilford. The joy of doing it was enough of an encouragement.

He shook the thought from him head, content enough to let it slide for now.

“Alright then. What about you?”

This was... casual conversation. Which Dark didn’t have often. Dark didn’t usually care. But The Host has given him an awful lot of reassurance. Dark justified his ‘caring’ about The Hosts feelings simply with the fact that The Host wouldn’t be on his side if he felt neglected.

Manipulation and all that.

The Host smiled to himself.

“The Host is certain that Darkiplier will laugh.”

“Maybe so. Tell me anyway.”

“The Host is looking forward to his bandage change. Dr Iplier has agreed to a... mutual reading. Of a book.”

Dark did, in fact, laugh a little, amused at Host being so easily distracted.

“So a date, then?”

The Host shrugged his shoulders. It didn’t look very nonchalant.

“The Host wouldn’t put it like that.”

Dark smirked again, before replying.

“Yes, but The Host is an expert at twisting his words to make things sound different from what they really are. If The Host wants it to be a date, then maybe he should say so. Then it will be a date.”

It was trivial. It was all so trivial. But the very least, Host knew that Dark was in a good mood when he started mimicking Hosts speech patterns in a light, jovial tone.

They sat there, in silence, and thought a little more.

It was trivial, but sometimes they needed to not think about tragedy for a moment. They found themselves drowning in it so often, and it was difficult to get out of it.

Sometimes, one needed to appreciate a book or questioning whether or not something was a date. The littlest things.

**Author's Note:**

> Have you got an idea or a request for a fic? Come shoot me a message at markipwiwer.tumblr.com!
> 
> If you like what I do, please consider supporting me at www.ko-fi.com/markipwiwer!


End file.
